


Stimulation

by draculard



Category: Pin - Andrew Neiderman
Genre: All Characters Are Underage, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Anatomy Dummies, Masturbation, Set a few years before the book begins, Sexual Discovery, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Ursula is an early bloomer.





	Stimulation

Ursula bloomed early. The doctor knew this, even if he never discussed it with her — she heard him in his office, reciting the details of her early puberty to Leon, using Pin’s nasally voice. He told Leon about the development of breasts and pubic hair, about menstruation, even about the Need and Ursula’s new chances for reproduction.

But there were some things he left out.

At night, while Leon lays beside her, sleepily reciting everything he learned at school, Ursula puts her old teddy bear between her legs, clutching it tight against her. It gives her a strange, intense feeling — almost like she needs to pee, but she doesn’t. Leon doesn’t notice. He stares up at the ceiling, his arms folded behind his head, and talks about the solar system, the periodic table, human anatomy, the doctor’s latest investments. 

Leon is smart. Ursula knows that — the doctor has told her a thousand times. Leon can memorize anything.

But he isn’t an early bloomer. He knows all the textbook facts about puberty, but he’d never understand the feeling between Ursula’s legs, like all her nerves are eagerly waiting for something. If he sees her hand moving under the covers, or the lump made by her teddy bear, he doesn’t understand what’s going on.

During the day, Ursula studies the doctor’s medical diagrams for different reasons than Leon does. Later, when Leon comes home from school, they play in the backyard. Leon squats, using a stick to draw patterns in the dirt, but Ursula claims the rope swing. She sits on the wooden plank with a tight knot of rope planted directly between her legs, pressing hard against her clit. 

(Or at least, what she suspects is her clit. The doctor’s medical charts are hard to suss out.)

Ursula pumps her legs, swinging lazily as an excuse to grind against the hard, weather-worn ball of rope. That strange, prickly feeling builds within her once again -- an almost painful, almost pleasant sensation. She feels like she’s waiting for something, but she doesn’t know what.

That night, almost shyly, Ursula makes a suggestion.

“Let’s play house with Pin,” she says. Leon’s eyes light up; he doesn’t suspect Ursula’s plans.

He sneaks into the doctor’s office by himself, stealing Pin away to their bedroom on the second floor. When the door creaks open and Leon tiptoes inside with Pin under his arm, Ursula is already under the blankets, waiting anxiously for them.

She wears her summer nightgown — thin material, buttoned at the front with snap clasps. It’s easy to slip it off. Moonbeams glow through the window, lighting up Pin’s translucent skin. His veins seem almost like they’re on fire.

“Bring him to bed,” Ursula whispers. Leon doesn’t question her. He sets Pin on the bed and then pulls the blankets back, pausing only momentarily when he sees Ursula’s hands ondoing the front of her dress.

Silently, Leon slips into bed. Pin sits between them, his plastic skin cool to the touch. 

“Do you think Pin has the Need, too?” Leon asks. His voice is all innocence. Ursula looks at Pin, her eyes wide and wondering.

“I don’t know,” she says. “Let’s find out.”

Their old quilt smells like home — like woodsmoke and Mother’s lemon-scented cleaner, like Leon — and the way it brushes against Ursula’s skin excites her. She’s never slept naked before. She glances at Pin and sees Leon watching her, his eyes dark and serious, from the other side of the medical dummy. 

For a moment, Ursula can barely breathe. She pretends not to see Leon, and with fumbling, nervous hands, she pulls Pin closer to her, on top of her, pressing his cold, smooth skin against hers. His transparent chest lays heavily across hers, teasing her developing breasts. She feels her nipples harden — have they ever done that before? If so, she’s never noticed. It’s never been like this.

The heat from her body seeps into Pin’s. Leon raises himself up on his elbow, scooting closer to her, until his arm is touching Ursula’s. 

“I think Pin likes it,” Leon breathes. His thigh brushes Ursula’s hip, and she feels the hardness straining at his pajama pants. Is he reacting like this to her, or to Pin? She can’t be sure. She only knows he’s never looked at her this way before. Beneath the covers, Leon slips one hand down between his legs, cupping himself. She can feel his hand moving, slowly, gently, like he’s never done this before.

His eyes are on Ursula.

His eyes are on Pin.

Instinctually, Ursula pulls Pin closer to her. She wishes they could become one, could stay like this forever. She bends her knees, pulling her legs up to her chest, and presses Pin’s hips down against her pelvis. She grinds against him, seeking that lovely, intoxicating, addictive friction. Pin’s light weight, his stiff joints and cool skin — it’s exactly what she needs. 

And Pin has always been attentive to her needs.

She can almost hear his voice whispering in her ear, telling her what to do. She can hear it the same way she can feel Leon’s gaze burning into her skin, even though her eyes are closed. 

Ursula bites her lip. She hears Leon gasp, his chest heaving, his breath coming shallow. She swears she feels Pin move his hips, pressing down against her. 

It’s the last bit of friction she needs to orgasm for the first time in her entire life. It sears through her, unexpected but welcome. It eats through her veins like lightning. And when the sensation fades and she lies boneless on the bed, Pin is still on top of her, and Leon is still next to her.

Both of them are still. 


End file.
